Rufus
by Nimorid
Summary: What can I say? It's all because of the chocobos. Cid/Cloud story. Polish. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

_Sooo... here it is, my vision of how Cid and Cloud got together :) Hopefully you'll enjoy~ And agree with me :D_

_Will be translated into English... though I can't tell you when exactly_

_Warnings: yes, there will be boys-loving in the story, so be warned; it is rated M for a reason :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

* * *

**RUFUS**

PART 1

- Cloud, nie podoba mi się tu. - skrzywiła się Tifa, pocierając ramiona energicznie, gdy wiatr powiał mocniej i zimniej - Dlaczego nie mogłam poczekać w Highwindzie? Tam było ciepło, przytulnie i miałam rozmowniejsze towarzystwo.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Sama chciałaś się przekonać, na co wydaję tyle pieniędzy. - powiedział i ponownie zapukał do drewnianych drzwiczek. Nikt nie odpowiadał już od dłuższego czasu, co było coraz bardziej irytujące.

- No owszem, ale równie dobrze mogłeś mi to pokazać później. Powiedzmy: po kupnie, na statku?

- Mogłem. Ale chciałem też, żebyś zobaczyła coś, czego raczej nie mógłbym ze sobą zabrać. Poza tym planuję nieco większe zakupy i będę potrzebował pomocy przy przeniesieniu…

- O nie, ja nie będę twoim tragarzem!

- Tifa…

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, milczała chwilę. W końcu westchnęła.

- No dobrze, dobrze. - to było takie niesprawiedliwe, że niezdolna była oprzeć się, gdy Cloud ten raz na sto postarał się o proszący ton - Zimno mi, dlatego się wściekam.

- Ostrzegałem, że zmarzniesz… w tym ubraniu.

- Och, zamknij się już! Długo będziemy tu jeszcze sterczeć?

- Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz mi się zdarzyło, że staruszka nie ma w domu.

Zapukał ponownie, a gdy nie było odpowiedzi rozejrzał się po dolince. Była otoczona śnieżnymi szczytami, odcięta od świata. Wydawało by się, że nie ma możliwości, by dostać się tu inaczej niż maszyną latającą. A jednak był sposób. I Cloud miał nadzieję, że już wkrótce sam będzie mógł się o tym przekonać.

W pewnym momencie ujrzał jakieś poruszenie przy granicy zieleni, której było nieco wokół chatki. Co swoją drogą wyglądało mało naturalnie w śniegowej dolinie.

- Hej, to jest to, na co czekamy? - zapytała Tifa, wyciągając nieco szyję, by lepiej się przyjrzeć - To… to jest fioletowe.

- Tak. - westchnął Cloud - Ale nie mów o nim jak o przedmiocie. To niezbyt miłe.

Tifa prychnęła.

- A co _ty_ pomyślałeś, kiedy pierwszy raz „go" zobaczyłeś, co?

- Że jest podobny do duchów Starożytnych.

Dziewczyna machnęła tylko na niego ręką, postanawiając nie komentować. W końcu zbliżył się do nich fioletowy osobnik, powitał Clouda rubasznym śmiechem.

- O, dzień dobry, dzień dobry! - powiedział niskim głosem.

- Witaj, mędrcze.

- Wejdźcie do środka dzieci, na pewno zmarzłyście. - powiedział żwawo fioletowy stwór, otwierając drzwi i zapraszając ich gestem. Cloud skinął mu głową w podzięce i wszedł za nim. Tifa pomarudziła coś pod nosem, ale podążyła za nimi. Potrzeba ciepła zwyciężyła w niej niechęć do tego całego przedsięwzięcia.

Chatka była maleńka, pierwsze co uderzało po wejściu do środka, to zapach stajni. Nie dziwne, jako że z boku pomieszczenia znajdowała się mała zagroda, za którą siedział sobie chocobo. Na widok gości wydał z siebie niegłośne „wark" i pomachał krótko skrzydłami. Fioletowy osobnik powiedział coś do niego cicho, podchodząc i nakładając mu jakiejś karmy.

- Cloud… - zaczęła Tifa cicho, nachylając się nieco do blondyna - Kto to w ogóle jest…?

- Choco-Mędrzec. - odparł młodzieniec poważnie, co w połączeniu wypowiedzianymi przez niego słowami brzmiało co najmniej abstrakcyjnie.

- Świetnie, a co od niego chcesz kupować? On nic nie ma w tej chatynce!

- Wcale nie. Spójrz. - wskazał dłonią na kilka wiklinowych koszy stojących pod ścianą.

Tifa zrobiła dziwną minę, dając tym do zrozumienia, że nie, nadal nie wie, co Cloud chce kupować. Blondyn wzruszył na nią ramionami i podszedł do mędrca, który usadowił się przy małym piecyku.

- Przyszedłem po kolejne pędy, mędrcze.

- A tak, tak, pędy. Zielone pędy, tak? Hmmm…

- Tak… - odparł Cloud, woląc chyba nie wiedzieć, jakiego koloru prócz zieleni mogą być pędy - Reagan i Sylkis.

- Dobrze, dobrze.

Cloud i starzec podeszli do koszy, Tifa przyglądała się, jak mędrzec wyjmuje stamtąd jakieś rośliny w dużych ilościach, a Cloud odlicza gil. Również w dużych ilościach.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wydajesz tyle forsy na jakieś zielsko? - zapytała, gdy chłopak podszedł, by wręczyć jej naręcze łodygo-podobnego czegoś.

- To nie jest „jakieś tam zielsko". - zaprotestował Cloud spokojnie - To specjalne pędy, które wzmacniają chocobo, kiedy je nimi karmisz.

- Cudownie. - westchnęła Tifa - Wiedziałam, że ten cały pomysł Cida z łapaniem dla ciebie kurczaka jest głupi. Wiedz, że się na to zgodziłam tylko dlatego, że naprawdę wierzyłam, że będziesz bardziej przybity po… no wiesz, po zatruciu.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie byłem? - Cloud zapłacił mędrcowi i wziął drugą porcję pędów - To że musiałem zająć się Saamem naprawdę pomogło mi odpędzić nieco myśli od tych wszystkich problemów…

- Bardzo się cieszę, Cloud, ale… naprawdę to wszystko jest potrzebne…? - zerknęła na trzymane rośliny.

- Oczywiście. Jeśli chcę, by moje chocoby wygrywały wyścigi.

Tifa pomilczała chwilę, po czym uznała, że nie chce się sprzeczać.

- A co chciałeś mi pokazać, tak w ogóle?

- Jego. - Cloud kiwnął głowę w stronę ptaka w zagródce. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę, że nie miał żółtych piór, jak każdy normalny chocobo, tylko… zielone.

- Czy on nie jest jakiś dziwny?

- To specjalna odmiana, górski chocobo. Zwykłe nie są w stanie biegać po szczytach tak jak on. - wytłumaczył Cloud, gdy zmierzali w stronę Highwinda - Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce Ally i Robbie będą szczęśliwymi rodzicami podobnego okazu.

- Co? Chwila. Masz więcej chocobów niż Saama?

- Jasne. Co robiłaś, kiedy je łapałem z Cidem i Vincem?

- Nie wiem. - zaczęła Tifa podenerwowanym tonem, zerkając na Clouda z ukosa - Może… ratowałam świat?

- Nie potrzebnie się denerwujesz.

- Cloud, powinniśmy się zająć myśleniem nad tym, jak dostać się do podwodnego reaktora! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, mroźne powietrze szybko zamieniało jej oddech w obłoczki pary - A nie nad karmieniem kurczaków!

Blondyn zatrzymał się, po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się i popatrzył na Tifę. Milczał dłuższy czas, a na jego twarzy widniała typowa, raczej obojętna mina.

- Zdążymy. - powiedział spokojnie i najwidoczniej nie biorąc pod uwagę dalszej dyskusji ruszył na pokład statku.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją. Cóż, póki co chyba i tak nic by nie zdziałała. Cloud popadł w manię. Ale najgorsze chyba było to, że w tę bezdenną otchłań ciągnął za sobą innych.

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Cloud zatruł się Mako i musiał przebywać w klinice w Mideel. Cid został wtedy, mimo swoich protestów, obrany na tymczasowego przywódcę drużyny obrońców Planety, gdyż Tifa zdecydowała się trwać u boku swojego chorego przyjaciela.

Cid poniekąd traktował Clouda jak dziecko z poważnymi problemami emocjonalnymi, których nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć (o psychologii słyszał same złe rzeczy, dlatego też nigdy nie podjął najmniejszej inicjatywy zagłębiania się w tę dziedzinę). Z ich wcześniejszych wypraw wiedział, że Cloud uwielbiał obstawiać wyścigi chocobów (mimo że nie okazywał niesamowitego entuzjazmu - takie rzeczy po prostu się wie… kiedy ktoś wydaje lekko niepokojące sumy na hazard). Zaczął więc wyszukiwać pewne informacje na temat tych dużych ptaków, ich hodowli, łapania, karmienia, rozmnażania i wreszcie - wystawiania na wyścigi. Dogadał się z nawet z Billem z farmy chocobo, by zaklepał dla niego kilka miejsc w stajni. Barret nie był zbyt zadowolony sytuacją, twierdząc, że mają zgoła poważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Cid ulegał, oczywiście, więc zebrali potrzebną Wielką Materię z Corel.

Jednak potem kapitan ponownie powrócił do planu prezentu na-po-wyzdrowieniu dla Clouda. Zaciągnął Vincenta i Yuffie w okolice Śnieżnej Wioski, by złapać chocobo. Vincent całą sprawę zbył milczeniem, ale młoda ninja ciągle zarzekała na chłód i konieczność latania Highwindem. Na szczęście polowanie nie zajęło długo - pierwszy okaz, który udało im się schwycić był dorodny i zdrowy.

Niedługo później wywiązała się ta cała afera w Mideel. To było nieco przerażające, że prawie wszędzie, gdzie byli pozostawała po nich wielka, wypełniona energią Planety dziura w ziemi. Jednak dobrą stroną niefortunnego wydarzenia było to, że Cloud odzyskał siebie. Niektórzy okazywali to niezwykle emocjonalnie, inni z tylko lekkim uśmiechem, a pozostali wcale, ale wszyscy odetchnęli spokojniej na myśl, że Cloud wrócił do zmysłów i był gotów do dalszego ratowania Planety… czy raczej do rozpoczęcia hodowli…

Gdy wszyscy szybko wprowadzili go w obecną sytuację, mówiąc o powadze i nagłości sprawy, Cid wziął go na stronę, by oświadczyć, iż przygotował dla niego małą niespodziankę. Cloud nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że go to zaintrygowało, bez wahania pozwolił Cidowi wybrać kurs i skierowali się do farmy małego Billa.

Cloud zaniemówił z wrażenia na widok Saama. Był pięknym, rosłym zwierzęciem, poruszającym się z gracją niemal szlachecką. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że samozwańczy ex-Soldier jako dzieciak marzył o posiadaniu własnego chocobo (w sumie, który dzieciak nie marzy o wielkim ptaku, na którego grzbiecie można gnać i się ścigać?).

Ten mały - załóżmy - gest Cida wywołał całą falę następnych wydarzeń. Bo okazało się, że ambicje Clouda sięgają dalej niż jeden chocobo, zdobywający wszelkie nagrody i zaliczający się do najwyższej klasy tych zwierzaków. Cloud chciał wyhodować legendarnego chocobo.

* * *

- Cloud, kompletnie postradałeś zmysły! - Tifa załamała ręce. Tym razem dotrzymanie kroku blondynowi nie sprawiało jej większych problemów. Trudno było żwawo maszerować, będąc kontuzjowanym - Masz zwichniętą nogę, nie możesz się ścigać!

- Blue ma na dziś umówione miejsce w tym biegu. - odparł spokojnie chłopak, wspominając o swoim rzecznym chocobo - Nie mogę tak po prostu się nie zjawić. Poza tym, jeśli wygra ten wyścig, awansuje w hierarchii.

- Może wygrać wyścig, jak wyzdrowiejesz! - dziewczyna postawiła na stanowczość i zagrodziła Cloudowi drogę, stając przed nim i zakładając ręce na piersi (co było wyzwaniem, jeśli o nią chodzi) - Wracaj do pokoju, już! Żadnego dżokejowania przez najbliższy miesiąc!

- Tifa… przesuń się.

- Nie.

- Proszę?

- Nic z tego! Cloud, zrobisz sobie krzywdę! Przecież to przez to, że chocobo zrzucił cię z siodła tak się poturbowałeś, a teraz co? Już chcesz tam z powrotem wracać? A jak będzie powtórka z rozrywki?

- Nie będzie, nic mi się nie stanie. Doceniam twoją troskę. A teraz przepuść mnie.

- Nie!

- Hej, co jest dzieciaki? - zagadał do nich Cid, który szedł właśnie w stronę szatni dżokejów, by życzyć Cloudowi powodzenia przed wyścigiem. Pojadał prażone orzeszki w miodzie.

- Jak to co? - wybuchła Tifa - Cid, przemów mu do rozumu! On chce się ścigać z kontuzjowaną nogą!

Pilot spojrzał na młodzieńca, który wzruszył tylko ramionami i pokręcił lekko głową. Potem zwrócił spojrzenie na dziewczynę, która niemal wrzała.

- Orzeszka? - zaoferował dobrodusznie, wyciągając paczkę w jej stronę.

- Żadnych orzeszków! - wyrwała mu paczkę i potrząsnęła mu nią groźnie przed nosem - Masz go przekonać, że nie wsiada dziś _ani w najbliższym czasie!_ - podkreśliła - Na żadnego szalonego ptaka! Jeśli zobaczę go na wyścigu oboje będziecie mieć przerąbane! - z tymi słowy wyminęła ich i powędrowała w stronę wyjścia z pokojów dla personelu.

Blondyni spoglądali za nią chwilę.

- Wiesz, młody… - zaczął Cid, zerkając na Clouda - Ona ma w sumie rację, nie bardzo się nadajesz. W tym stanie za szybko nie pojedziesz.

- Tak, wiem. - chłopak westchnął - Ale co poradzić, wyścigu nie odwołają.

Cid zastanowił się chwilę, wyjął papierosa z paczki przymocowanej za paskiem jego gogli.

- A może pozwolisz mi się przejechać, hm?

Cloud rozważył tę kwestię, po czym pokiwał głową.

- Pewnie. Chodź, zarejestrujemy cię u Ester.

* * *

- Masz jeszcze te orzeszki?

- Cloud? A gdzie Cida zgubiłeś?

Blondyn zabrał jej paczkę smakołyków i usiadł między nią a Yuffie. Wzruszył ramionami, jedynie ten gest dając jako swoją odpowiedź i starał się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący się uparcie na jego wargi. W poirytowanej Tifie było coś takiego, że człowieka często kusiło, by zrobić coś, co by ją wyprowadziło z równowagi.

- Masz dziwny wyraz twarzy, coś kombinujesz. - stwierdziła brunetka, wpatrując się w niego z lekko zmrużonymi oczyma.

Cloud pokręcił niewinnie głową, wpatrując się w tor.

- Kiedy to się wreszcie zacznie? Wolałbym już wyjść z tej cholernej, burżujskiej dziury. - zaczął narzekać Barret gdzieś nad nimi - I wrócić do tego, co powinniśmy robić, czyli szukać reaktora, a nie…!

- Daj spokój! - Yuffie odwróciła się do niego - Jeden czy dwa wyścigi nie zajmą nam aż tak długo…

- „Jeden czy dwa"? Ten cholerny weteran ciąga nas na te wyścigi w kółko i na okrągło, jakbyśmy nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty!

- Jak cię to nudzi, nie musisz przychodzić. - zauważył Cloud.

Barret pomruczał coś nie wyraźnie, najwidoczniej będąc w silnym konflikcie pomiędzy swoją moralnością a pragnieniem odrobiny rozrywki.

- Jeśli Cid wkrótce się nie zjawi, ominie go początek. - zmartwiła się Yuffie - Vincent, nie wiesz może, gdzie jest?

Strzelec milczał długo. Jego wzrok zdawał się utkwiony w odległym punkcie. W końcu odwrócił spojrzenie na najmłodszego członka ich drużyny i kiwnął głową. Yuffie odczekała, z nikłą nadzieją spodziewając się, że mężczyzna coś powie. Nie powiedział nic.

- To gdzie jest?

- Tam. - odpowiedział zamiast niego Cloud, wskazując na tor - Ruszyli!

I rzeczywiście, w tym momencie rozległ się sygnał rozpoczynający wyścig i sześć kolorowych ptaków popędziło przed siebie, galopem niosąc swoich jeźdźców. Cid jechał na Blue i wyglądał, jakby się dobrze bawił.

- Cloud… - zaczęła Tifa - Masz obsesję.

Ex-Soldier uśmiechnął się szeroko, co było nad wyraz niecodzienne. Tifa patrzyła na niego dziwnie.

- Sam chciał. - odparł chłopak i z powrotem spojrzał na biegnące chocobo, obserwując wyścig roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

Yuffie zaś wyraźnie się wczuła. Zaczęła podskakiwać i dopingować Cidowi głośno. Tifa westchnęła, jakby widziała to zachowanie aż za dużo razy. Niby ją też wyścigi emocjonowały, ale przecież nie uświadomi Clouda, jak sama się angażowała, gdy blondyn się ścigał. Jednak trudno jej było powstrzymać się od uważnego obserwowania biegu.

- Nieźle mu idzie, prowadzi. - powiedziała.

- Weehee, CID GÓRĄ!

- Cid jest bardzo dobrym jeźdźcem, nie wiedziałaś? - na w pół zapytał, na w pół powiedział Cloud, nie patrząc na nią - Dużo ćwiczył, gdy zajmowaliśmy się przyszłą partnerką Blue.

- CIIIIID! CIIIIID! DA-WAJ, DA-WAJ! DO PRZODU! Yuuuuhuuuu~~!

Cloud nagle zmarszczył brwi, wstał, wychylając się mocno do przodu.

- Co jest?

- Sean na Lexusie go dogania. Źle… Cid, nie daj się…! Musisz wygrać ten wyścig.

- Nie może wygrać następnego? - spytała Tifa, również się wychylając i z trudem wytrzymując rosnące napięcie - Z tego, co mówiłeś nie musi wygrywać pod rząd.

- Tak, ale następny wyścig jest w przyszłym tygodniu, a wtedy przyjeżdża Teioh. Blue nie ma z nim szans, a potrzebuję go w klasie S. Cid! - krzyknął nagle, gdy Lexus niemal się z nim zrównał - Szybciej!

- CIIIID! CIIIID! - Yuffie stała na swoim krzesełku i miała już wyraźną chrypę. Barret za nią udawał, że wyścig nic go nie obchodzi, a Vincenta nie obchodził naprawdę. Były Turk wpatrywał się raczej martwym spojrzeniem w tor.

Lexus był bardzo szybki i szedł z Cidem łeb w łeb. Drużyna wybawicieli Planety zaczęła razem dopingować, głośno i z emocjami, skutecznie przekrzykując otaczających ich widzów, którzy mieli innych faworytów. Orzeszki, które trzymał Cloud w pewnym momencie posypały się na podłogę, gdy chocoby zaczęły zbliżać się do mety.

- Jeszcze trochę, Cid! Dawaj, dawaj, wygraj to dla mnie! - krzyczał Cloud.

- Trzymaj się, szybcieeeej!

- CIIID! CIIID!

- Nie daj się tym leszczom, dawaaaaj! - akompaniował również Barret.

Do mety było coraz bliżej. Lexus wyprzedzał Blue o pół skrzydła, jednak różnica wahała się. Jeszcze tylko trochę, kilka metrów. Cid zdawał się krzyknąć coś głośno, Blue pochylił szyję i udało mu się nadrobić różnicę i jako pierwszemu przeciąć tasiemkę mety.

- Jest!

- HA! WYGRAŁ!

- Udało się! - Tifa roześmiała się, po czym zdziwiła się nieco, gdy Cloud przytulił ją, podniósł i obrócił, postawił, po czym ponownie zaczął krzyczeć radośnie w stronę toru.

Yuffie wskoczyła na szyję Barretowi śmiejąc się zdartym głosem.

Vincent kupił sobie paczkę orzeszków, zastanawiając się nad implikacjami obecnych wydarzeń.

* * *

- Tak nie może dłużej być! - wykrzyknął Barret po raz kolejny. Przesunął wzrokiem po członkach drużyny - No dalej! - zachęcił ich nieskutecznie do podjęcia dyskusji - To się musi wreszcie zakończyć! Musimy ratować naszą Planetę, podjęliśmy się tego zadania, nie możemy go przerwać w trakcie! To nasz obowiązek i obietnica, którą musimy dopełnić! Tifa, pomóż mi!

Tifa przerzuciła stronę czasopisma, które przeglądała, cloudowym gestem wzruszając ramionami. Już jakiś czas temu zrezygnowała z próby odciągnięcia Clouda od jego obecnego zajęcia, gdyż na wszystkie jej argumenty i oskarżenia blondyn reagował jak ściana. Czyli wcale. Cid też nie wydawał się skłonny jej słuchać, więc dziewczyna zwyczajnie postanowiła poczekać, aż chłopcom przejdzie ochota na głupie zabawy.

Barret ponownie zaczął wygłaszać swoją przemowę, na celownik biorąc tym razem ich prawdomówność i stopień zaufania, którym można (a raczej nie można) ich obdarzać.

Nikt go nie słuchał.

Yuffie nie było w pobliżu, podobno ostatnio widziano ją, jak z niewiadomych przyczyn ganiała za Nanakim. Ponoć Nanaki powodu nie znał również.

Vincent, jak zwykle, wydawał się na wszystko absolutnie obojętny, zachowania Cida i Clouda nie komentując w żaden sposób. Odzywał się chyba jeszcze mniej niż zazwyczaj i po prostu szwendał się za grupą.

Cait Sith wszedł najwidoczniej w jakiś tryb oczekiwania, gdyż w ogóle nie szło się z nim skomunikować. Stał w kącie jak wyłączony komputer.

Załoga Highwinda niemal codziennie urządzała szalone imprezy, trwające od zmierzchu do świtu i całymi dniami była nieprzytomna.

A Cid siedział właśnie przy małym stoliku, opierając na nim nogi i czytał z zainteresowaniem katalog o najlepszych gatunkach pożywienia dla chocobów.

Barret powoli tracił nadzieję.

* * *

Od kilku dni Cloud przebywał samotnie w Gold Saucer, próbując zdobyć jedną z nagród głównych na Speed Square. Bynajmniej nie robił tego dla rozrywki, wręcz przeciwnie, im więcej razy brał udział w grze, tym bardziej go ona irytowała. Nigdy nie narzekał na brak zręczności, ale ta konkretna kolejka górska robiła mu wyjątkowo na złość. Cele do zestrzelenia poruszały się szybko i zmieniały konfigurację, co wydawało się zresztą trochę nie na miejscu. Cloud wyznaczył sobie za cel wygrać włócznię Flyer, która - był pewien - spodobałaby się Cidowi, gdyż był to jego ulubiony rodzaj broni. A ta konkretna była również świetnej jakości.

Niestety, Cloud nie był w stanie zebrać więcej niż 4870 punktów, a na włócznię potrzebował 5000. Jedyną rzeczą wartą choćby chwilowego zainteresowania, jaką udało mu się zdobyć, była replika ostrza Masamune, miecza Sephirotha. Cloud westchnął ciężko, gdy otrzymał nagrodę. Tym bardziej, że na ostrzu, tuż przy rękojeści, dumną czcionką wypisane było MADE IN WUTAI.

Tego popołudnia Cid miał wrócić z poszukiwania specjalnego ziarna, którego potrzebowali do dalszej hodowli i miał spotkać się z nim przy wejściu. Gdy Cloud się tam zjawił, Cid już na niego czekał, paląc. Na widok młodszego blondyna uśmiechnął się szeroko i zgasił papierosa.

- Cześć, młody! Możemy próbować z czarnym! - powiedział żwawo, po czym natychmiast zauważył trzymane przez chłopaka zawiniątko - A to co?

- Emm… - Cloud zmieszał się nieco - No, to miał być wyraz mojej wdzięczności dla ciebie, ale nie udało mi się…

- Masamune Blade? - wykrzyknął Cid, odpakowując prezent zanim Cloud zdążył sklecić pierwszą część zdania - Ale zajebisty! Rany Julek, zawsze o nim marzyłem, dzięki!

Chłopak przyglądał mu się z lekko uniesionymi brwiami niepewny czy pilot się z niego nabija, czy naprawdę się cieszy. Jednak, kiedy Cid wykonał zamaszyste machnięcie omal nie zahaczając o przechodzących turystów, Cloud uznał, że to jednak radość. Mężczyzna wyglądał w tej chwili jak mały chłopiec, którego wszystkie wymarzone Boże Narodzenia razem wzięte spełniły się w jedną noc.

- To mówisz, że znalazłeś orzech Carob? - zapytał Cloud, gdy pierwszy entuzjazm Cida spadł do przeciętnego poziomu.

- Tak. - potwierdził pilot z uśmiechem - Możemy wreszcie spróbować sparować Blue i Larę.

* * *

Cloud podziękował skinieniem głowy, gdy Cid postawił przed nim filiżankę herbaty. Pilot twierdził, że robił najlepszą herbatę na świecie, z osobiście dobranej mieszanki odmian zbieranych w Wutai i Mideel. Chłopak popił i rzeczywiście - okazała się nie najgorsza. Czy najlepsza, to nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jako że nie był wielkim koneserem herbaty.

- Dobra. - powiedział z uprzejmości.

- E tam, nie znasz się. - prychnął Cid, popijając aromatyczny napój niemal z namaszczeniem - Gdybyś wiedział, jak wspaniała jest ta herbata, wychwalałbyś ją teraz pod niebiosa.

Cloud westchnął nieco nerwowo. Rozejrzał się pokrótce po kuchni Billa, w której właśnie zasiadali.

- Hej, nie stresuj się tak, młody. - powiedział Cid, wyjmując skądś talerz z ciasteczkami i stawiając go na stole. Popatrzył na Clouda z lekkim uśmiechem - Bill obiecał, że jak tylko zacznie się wykluwać, to nas zawiadomi.

Chłopak skinął głową na znak, że jest tego świadom. Sam uważał to za głupie, stresowanie się wykluciem przerośniętego kurczaka. Ale w sumie to pierwszy malec, przy którego narodzinach postanowili asystować. Dlatego właśnie od jakiś dwóch tygodni mieszkali na farmie, zabijając czas sparingami i czytaniem o chocobach. Bo czego jak czego, ale książek o nich to było tutaj mnóstwo.

Cloud poczęstował się ciasteczkiem, które chyba nie było pierwszej świeżości.

- Mam nadzieję, że tego sam nie piekłeś? - mruknął.

- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? To że od czasu do czasu parzę herbatę nie znaczy, że zamieniam się w gosposię.

- Czyli nie ty je robiłeś… to dobrze.

- Czemu?

- Są ohydne.

Pilot zmarszczył brwi, popatrzył na Clouda uważniej.

- Nie mogą być aż tak złe.

Na twarzy młodszego blondyna pojawiła się mina z serii „takiś pewny?" i Cloud podsunął talerzyk Cidowi. Mężczyzna wziął jedno ciastko, obejrzał je, powąchał nieco nieufanie. Trochę dziwnie pachniało. Ugryzł ostrożnie i przeżuł.

Po czym prawie się zakrztusił i splunął ciasteczkiem w dłoń. Cloud zaczął się śmiać.

- Orzechy włoskie. - rzucił Cid oskarżycielskim tonem, wstając, by umyć dłoń w zlewie - Jesteś bezduszny, wiesz, że mam odruch wymiotny na ich smak.

- Wiem. - złośliwy uśmiech chłopaka ani myślał zmaleć - Dlatego cię wkręciłem. Nie było to zresztą zbyt trudne.

Cid pokręcił tylko głową i westchnął. Spojrzał przez ramię na chłopaka, który przekręcał w palcach jedno ciastko i od czasu do czasu kruszył je trochę nieobecnym gestem.

- Myślałeś nad imieniem? - zapytał pilot.

- Nie. - odpowiedział natychmiast Cloud. Jak na gust Cida, nieco za szybko.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się. Podkradł się do pleców Clouda, nachylił się i złośliwym tonem szepnął mu wprost do ucha.

- Myślałeś…!

Chłopak drgnął silnie, ciastko wypadło mu z dłoni.

- Nieprawda! - zaprzeczył butnie i trochę dziecinnie.

Cid zachichotał, powrócił na swoje miejsce naprzeciw Clouda. Albo mu się zdawało, albo chłopak poczerwieniał delikatnie na policzkach. W tym świetle trudno było ocenić, ale było duże tego prawdopodobieństwo, jako że Cloud odwrócił twarz. Tym więcej ubawu dla Cida.

- Zresztą - podjął Cloud, czując się pokonany - Nie wiemy nawet jakiej będzie płci.

- Dlatego szykuje się dwa warianty.

Cloud wzruszył ramionami, wracając do kruszenia ciastka.

- No powiedz. - zachęcał Cid - Co ci szkodzi? I tak w końcu będziesz to musiał z siebie wykrztusić.

Chłopak odetchnął krótko, przykleił wzrok do blatu.

- Myślałem nad… hm… Royem…

- A dla dziewczynki? - im bardziej Cloud czuł się głupio, tym Cid lepiej się bawił.

Młodzieniec odmruknął coś niesłyszalnie.

- Słucham? - dopytywał się uparcie pilot.

- …Abigail to ładne imię…

Zapadła cisza. Cloud łypał na Cida złym spojrzeniem, wściekły, że dał to z siebie wyciągnąć. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko, założywszy ręce na piersi. Milczał, ale słowa w widoczny sposób cisnęły mu się na usta. Wzrok Clouda kategorycznie zabraniał mu się odzywać. Pod groźbą śmierci.

Ale Cid nie wytrzymał.

- Ooo, jaka z ciebie dobra mamusia!

- Zamknij się. - warknął Cloud.

- Choco-mama. Jesteś naprawdę uroczy.

- Nie żartuję, Cid, przymknij się.

- Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość, mamusiu. Chocobów nie karmi się z butelki, same się żywią jako kurczaczki.

- Jesteś potworem. - burknął Cloud i odwrócił spojrzenie.

Cid zaśmiał się i sięgnął po papierosy. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wbiegł Bill, krzycząc, że się zaczęło.

Obaj blondyni, jak na komendę, poderwali się z przejęciem godnym panów na porodówce. Bez zwłoki i zbędnych komentarzy podążyli za chłopcem, który doprowadził ich do stajni.

Podeszli do boksu, gdzie górski chocobo, Lara, nadzorowała narodziny swojego dziecka. Obserwowali, jak w większości popękana już skorupka traci w końcu swoją strukturę i na wierzch wyłonił się pomarańczowy dzióbek, natychmiast wydający z siebie przenikliwe piski. Zaraz potem pojawiła się reszta sylwetki niezdarnego, czarnego pisklaka, mokrego jak po ulewie.

Po dłuższej chwili wstrzymywanych przez Cida i Clouda oddechów, Bill podszedł do zwierzątka i sprawdził czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Spojrzał na dumnych „ojców" z uśmiechem.

- Samiczka. - ogłosił radośnie.

Blondyni spojrzeli po sobie. Stali tuż obok siebie, opierając się o drewnianą ściankę, oddzielającą boksy.

- Abigail to chyba trochę za poważne imię dla chocoba. - zauważył Cloud.

Cid zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się do chłopaka szeroko.

- Więc nazwijmy ją Abby.

- Tak… - Cloud kiwnął głową , spoglądając ponownie na pisklę - Abby jest ładnie.

C.D.N.

* * *

Author's note: To w sumie jest jeden dłuższy fik, ale postanowiłam podzielić go na trzy części... więc będzie więcej :)


	2. Part 2

_Część druga jest najkrótsza ze wszystkich trzech, więc... no, oto ona xD_

* * *

PART 2

Clouda obudził ból. Nie taki zwykły ból, ale Wielki Ból Otaczający Go Z Wielu Stron W Różnych Postaciach.

Pierwszy jego przejaw, na który zwrócił uwagę, odzywał się drobnymi, acz wyjątkowo uporczywymi ukłuciami na całym jego brzuchu, rękach, przednich stronach nóg i twarzy. W jego nozdrza uderzał silny, przyjemny zapach siana.

W celu dokładniejszego zidentyfikowania źródła ukłuć spróbował unieść głowę. A wtedy Ból odezwał się ponownie. Tępym, silnym impulsem rozsadzającym jego skronie od wewnątrz. Czuł się jak wstrząśnięta butelka coli. Jęknął cicho, gdyż Ból tego wymagał. Chciał czuć się doceniony.

Blondyn z niemałym trudem wyciągnął rękę spod siebie, by pomasować swoją cierpiącą głowę. Nie to, że przyniosło to jakąkolwiek ulgę, odruchy miały po prostu swoje prawa.

Gdy spróbował się poruszyć w bardziej znaczący sposób Ból dał o sobie znać niemal w całym jego ciele. Wydawało się, że żył w każdym mięśniu po kolei. Cloud jęknął nieco głośniej, dzięki czemu dało o sobie znać również drapanie w gardle.

- Zamknij się i nie ruszaj. - usłyszał niewyraźne i zaspane mruknięcie gdzieś na swoim karku.

Wtedy też Cloud odczuł coś, co sprawiło, że Ból nie zajmował już całych jego myśli. A nawet został zepchnięty na odległy margines. Było to ciepło i przyjemny ciężar drugiego ciała, leżącego w połowie na jego plecach. Jedna z rąk Cida leżała luźno przy żebrach Clouda, włosy pilota łaskotały go w kark, gdzie czuł też jego ciepły oddech.

- Jak samopoczucie? - zapytał chłopak, układając dłoń pod policzkiem. Wzrokiem udało mu się zlokalizować porozrzucane wokół ubrania.

- Mam kaca jak stąd do Wutai. - wychrypiał Cid, brzmiąc średnio szczęśliwie - I mnie suszy. Co my żeśmy wczoraj pili?

- Zakradłeś się do domku Billa i zawinąłeś flaszkę nalewki.

- A, rzeczywiście… ale żeby tak jedną butelką…?

- Potem ja poszedłem po dwie następne.

- Hmmm… to wiele tłumaczy. - Cid zamilkł, westchnął cicho, jednak nadal nawet nie drgnął, w żaden sposób nie okazując, że chciałby zmienić ich obecną pozycję. Cloudowi nawet to nie przeszkadzało.

- Nie pamiętam tego. - stwierdził po chwili pilot.

- Nie?

Poczuł, że Cid pokręcił głową, po czym znowu znieruchomiał. A potem wciągnął nagle sporą ilość powietrza i się podniósł. Najwidoczniej nieco za szybko, gdyż stęknął boleśnie. Cloud niespiesznie, wyciągając ręce i nogi, odwrócił się na plecy, by popatrzeć na Cida. Odczuł Ból w szeroko (i głęboko) pojętych okolicach pośladków. Uśmiechnął się z zadowolonym rozmarzeniem na wspomnienie tego, co było przyczyną tej, jakże tego wartej, dolegliwości.

Jednak jego uśmiech zgasł powoli, gdy zobaczył bardziej przerażony niż cokolwiek innego wyraz twarzy Cida. Mężczyzna gapił się na niego nieruchomo, na punkt znajdujący się gdzieś poniżej jego klatki piersiowej i najwidoczniej nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Cloud parsknął cichym śmiechem, uniósł się na łokciach.

- Cid? - zapytał, a wtedy pilot potrząsnął lekko głową i odwrócił spojrzenie.

- Rozbierania też nie pamiętam… - mruknął cicho i się podniósł.

- Hm… - chłopak zastanowił się chwilę nad konsekwencjami tego stwierdzenia, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna wstaje powoli i zbiera swoje ubrania - Nic straconego. - powiedział beztrosko i posłał Cidowi niewinny uśmiech, gdy ten spojrzał na niego, jakby mając nadzieję się przesłyszeć. Cloudowi niezbyt się spodobała ta reakcja.

- Bez obrazy, młody… - zaczął zakładając swoją ciasną, niebieską koszulkę, którą (mimo że bardzo za nią przepadał) Cloud ściągnął z niego poprzedniego wieczoru z pasją, by odrzucić daleko - Lubię cię, jesteś dobrym przyjacielem i tak dalej… Ale bez przesady.

Chłopak westchnął. Czy on był aż tak kiepski w łóżku (w tym przypadku - na sianie), że niemal wszyscy następnego poranka uciekali od niego z taką desperacją…?

- Cid…

- Do zobaczenia później. - powiedział szybko pilot i nim Cloud zdążył zareagować, mężczyzna już wyszedł ze stajni, pozostawiając go samego. Blondyn ponownie odetchnął ciężko, potarł dłońmi twarz. Potem przeczesał palcami poprzeplatane złotymi kłosami włosy, ponownie opadając na siano.

No to nici z porannej powtórki z rozrywki.

* * *

Po całym zdarzeniu przeszli do porządku dziennego, jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie pozwalając innym zauważyć, że coś się zdarzyło.

No, prawie.

Przez pierwszych kilka dni Cloud nie był zbyt chętny, by gdziekolwiek siadać. Chodzić zresztą też nie miał jakoś zbytniej ochoty. Jednak wszelkie niewygodne pytania, dyplomatycznie i z tylko dla siebie właściwą finezją i subtelnością, kwitował wzruszeniem ramionami lub prostym, absolutnie obojętnym i mało przekonującym „nieważne".

Cid zaś miał nieco odrębny problem. Wspomnienia uparcie dobijały się do jego pamięci, od czasu do czasu posyłając jego umysłowi obrazy Clouda w sytuacjach i pozach dość jednoznacznych w interpretacji.

Podczas gdy Cid próbował uporać się z nawiedzającymi go wizjami, starając się nie podniecać nagle w środku dnia bez żadnego wyraźnego dla otoczenia powodu, zdawało się, że Cloudowi całe zdarzenie wycięto z myśli. Chirurgicznie.

Cid nie podchwycił ani jednego znaczącego spojrzenia, ani uśmiechu z grona (nielicznego zresztą) tych, które miał okazję podziwiać tamtego poranka na sianie. Nic, nawet najmniejszego gestu czy choćby dwuznacznego słówka podczas rozmowy.

Zdecydował więc, że należy wybadać grunt. Zaczął od podstaw, czyli zdefiniowania rzeczywistości, którą pamiętał.

Bez większych trudności przywoływał wspomnienie, gdy razem z Billem poszli do stajni, aby być świadkami narodzin Abby. Najwidoczniej z Cloudem musieli wyglądać bardzo entuzjastycznie, gdyż Bill powiedział im o nalewce swojego dziadka i Cid poszedł z nim, by zachachmęcić butelkę. Tak, pamiętał dokładnie, jak musiał wchodzić na stołek, żeby ściągnąć flaszkę z jakiegoś pawlacza. W kieliszki się nie bawił.

Potem wrócił, otworzyli napitek i wznieśli jakiś głupi toast. Cloud pił pierwszy. Hm… tak, wspomnienie wyraźnie rysowało się w jego pamięci, w sumie widział to w myślach niemal w zwolnionym tempie. Chłopak uniósł butelkę do ust, oparł ją delikatnie o dolną wargę, zapytał o coś jeszcze Cida i wziął spory łyk płynu, który natychmiast zwilżył jego usta. Pilot pamiętał, jak Cloud przełykał powoli. To wydawało mu się trochę dziwne, wyglądało nieco… sugestywnie… A może dopiero teraz, przywołując scenę z pamięci tak mu się wydawało? Nie przypominał sobie tych myśli o nim wcześniej. Na Shivę, chyba popadał w paranoję…

Hm… ach tak, potem Cloud się zakrztusił i przestał wyglądać seksownie… Chwila… Co? Nie, Cloud nigdy nie wydawał mu się seksowny! Cid prychnął sam na siebie. Dobra, nie zbaczać z tematu.

Cloud się zakrztusił, nalewka pociekła mu po brodzie. Cid pamiętał, że zaczął się śmiać, co z niego za żołnierz, ale potem okazało się, że trunek miał wyjątkowo dziwny i nieco niepokojący smak… Wspólnie uznali, że nie chcą wiedzieć, co fermentowało na jego stworzenie.

Wypili całą butelkę, w pewnym momencie smak w końcu przestał mieć większe znaczenie. Gadali o jakiś bzdurach, w większości o chocobach, Cloud pytał też o jakieś mechaniczno-elektroniczne zagadnienia, związane z jego motorem.

Jakiś czas później Cid posłał go po kolejną butelkę… tak… gorzej, ale jeszcze to pamiętał. Jak mu tłumaczył, gdzie leżakują…

Cid zamarł nagle.

O nie. Nie. Nie, nie , nie, nie , nie… To nie mogło się stać. Cholera by to… Może to tylko urojenie? Pamięć go zwodzi i się bawi tworząc nieprawdziwe wspomnienia…?

Kiedy Cloud wstał i odwrócił się, by wyjść ze stajni i udać się po nalewkę, Cid… klepnął go w tyłek…! No nie…! Więc ta cała akcja wyszła z jego inicjatywy? Niemożliwe! Nawet jeśli miałby ochotę, przecież nie przeleciałby od tak jedenaście lat młodszego od siebie dzieciaka! Prawda…? Cloud miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy Cid był w jego wieku, chłopak był zaledwie dziesięciolatkiem!

Nie, spokój, chwila… To przecież nic takiego. Nie raz klepie się kogoś w tyłek dla śmiechu i nie znaczy to nic więcej niż pojedynczy żart, służący zaskoczeniu drugiej osoby. To nic wielkiego.

I rzeczywiście, Cidowi udało się go zaskoczyć, Cloud podskoczył i pisnął krótko, niemal jak panienka. Ale potem… potem obejrzał się przez ramię…

Wspomnienie tamtego spojrzenia posłało silny impuls wprost do intymnych okolic pilota. Wtedy tak to na niego nie zadziałało, ale teraz, wiedząc co miało miejsce potem…

Gdy wtedy Cloud na niego spojrzał miał lekko przymrużone oczy, w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który przyprawiał jego twarzy całkowicie nowy wyraz, a jego oczy błyszczały mocniej kolorem Mako w słabym oświetleniu stajni. Na jego ustach… Wilgotnych ustach… Cholera jasna, musiał je oblizać, skubaniec jeden, zrobił to specjalnie…!

No, w każdym razie… na jego ustach był taki mały uśmiech, jakby chłopak coś kombinował. I to wszystko w połączeniu było takie sugestywne! Tak wtedy jak i teraz!

Potem… potem jest czarna dziura. Cid nie pamiętał, jak Cloud wrócił z butelkami, jak dalej pili, o czym rozmawiali.

Miał tylko te cholerne wizje i urywki odczuć, zapachów, smaku. I chronicznie powracającą erekcję.

No dobra, teraz nie należało się na tym skupiać. Teraz trzeba było pójść do Clouda i wybadać ile on pamięta. Nie, Cloud pamiętał wszystko, Cid to wiedział. To pewnie to cholerne Mako i te inne chemikalia, których miał więcej w obiegu niż krwi.

Trzeba wybadać, ile chce pamiętać.

* * *

Fenrir miał być dziełem Clouda. Początkowo był to całkiem standardowy motor Shinry, podkradnięty z głównej siedziby, gdy stamtąd uciekali. Cloudowi udało się go gdzieś przetrzymać do czasów, gdy wreszcie mieli Highwinda i chłopak mógł zajmować się swoją maszyną w wolnych chwilach.

W tym właśnie momencie majstrował przy motorze, z porozrzucanymi na około narzędziami i częściami i cały niemal upaprany smarem. Nie znał się jakoś świetnie na mechanice, a że pragnął dorobić Fenrirowi kilka poprawek całkiem samodzielnie, ślęczał nad instrukcją, którą rozrysował mu Cid.

Gdy usłyszał metaliczne dźwięczenie w rytmie spokojnych kroków, od razu wiedział kto przyszedł mu poprzeszkadzać.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytał, gdy oczywistym stało się, że pan Jestem-Mroczny-Milczący-I-Emo nie podejmie rozmowy z własnej inicjatywy. Cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedź, Cloud szukał w skrzynce z narzędziami śrubokrętu z odpowiednią końcówką.

- Co robiliście w stajni całą noc?

No, to było nowe. Blondyn zamarł, zmarszczył brwi. Powoli uniósł głowę, spoglądając na Vincenta z konsternacją.

W tonie jego głębokiego głosu czaiło się coś więcej niż zwykłe stoickie opanowanie i obojętność. Może trudne do wychwycenia, ale jako że Cloud prezentował zazwyczaj podobną postawę był w stanie to wykryć. Tę nutkę… emocji. Jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie by to nie brzmiało w kontekście Vincenta.

Gdy pogapił się na strzelca wystarczająco długo, by uznać, że ten nie rozwinie swojego zainteresowania sprawą, Cloud wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do poszukiwań śrubokrętu.

- To chyba oczywiste. - powiedział. Znalazł odpowiednie narzędzie, uśmiechnął się do siebie zwycięsko i począł dokręcać jakieś niewielkie śrubki gdzieś przy lusterku - Sądzę, że nie chcesz, żebym wdawał się w szczegóły.

Śrubka wyśliznęła mu się z palców i rozpłynęła gdzieś w czeluści metalowej podłogi. Cloud zaklął cicho. Nie to, że nie miał innych śrubek, ale te konkretne, jak na swój rozmiar, były dość kosztowne. Zawierały w sobie specjalny stop stali z dodatkiem czegoś-tam. Cid mu tłumaczył, ale kiedy to robił Cloud był bardziej pochłonięty obserwacją jego klatki piersiowej, zarysowującej się pod błękitną koszulką. Cudem było już to, że zapamiętał, jak się nazywają i gdzie można je dostać.

Jednak nastąpiła kolejna boża interwencja, gdy blondyn znalazł zaginiony kawałek metalu. Szczęśliwy podjął kolejną próbę wkręcenia go w przynależne miejsce.

- A ja sądzę, że nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga.

Cholera. Jasna. By. To. Wzięła.

Śrubka wypadła mu ponownie.

Ale tym razem nie pochylił się, by jej poszukać. Zamiast tego powoli odwrócił się w stronę Vincenta, nawet nie próbując ukryć kompletnego zaskoczenia.

- Że co? - Cloud wstał, wytarł dłonie o znoszone jeansy, które zakładał do majstrowania - O czym ty mówisz?

Vincent poruszył się szybko, zaskoczył Clouda, głównie dlatego, że ten nie spodziewał się z jego strony żadnej agresywnej akcji, nawet po jego słowach. Mężczyzna schwycił ramię blondyna silnie, Cloud aż się skrzywił.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. - syknął cicho, raczej złowieszczo, przysuwając się do niego.

- Zależy czego. Że raz z nim spałeś? Owszem. Ale o żadnych głębszych zobowiązaniach nic mi nie wiadomo. - parsknął chłopak.

Vincent zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i gdyby nie zawdzięczali sobie nawzajem życia, Cloud zapewne obmyślałby właśnie najszybszą drogę ucieczki z jego uścisku. Vincent wyglądał wręcz demonicznie. Ale blondyn odpowiedział odważnie na jego mroczne spojrzenie. Jednak ta jego brawura dość szybko zaczęła się ulatniać, gdy w oczach mężczyzny zalśniło złowrogie złoto.

- Vincent. - powiedział nieco głośniej, jakby przypominając mu kim jest.

Czarnowłosy puścił go, potrząsnął głową. Odsunął się o krok. Kiedy ponownie popatrzył na Clouda jego spojrzenie było już spokojniejsze, choć nadal czaiła się tam nuta wrogości.

- Pytałem go, Vincent. - podjął po chwili blondyn, opierając się o motor - Nie jestem skończonym draniem. I widzisz, Cid… nie zdradzał się z żadnymi głębszymi uczuciami wobec ciebie. Przykro mi. - ton chłopaka całkowicie przeczył jego ostatnim słowom - Ale nie martw się. Jego stosunek do mnie najwyraźniej niewiele się różni. Tak więc droga wolna. - zrobił kpiący, zapraszający gest dłonią, po czym na powrót ukląkł przy motorze i zajął się swoimi śrubkami.

Był zły. Na Vincenta czy na Cida, trudno było stwierdzić, prawdopodobnie najbardziej na siebie samego.

Zazwyczaj nie miewał problemów z zachowywaniem swoich uczuć dla siebie. Jednak tym razem coś zdawało się go gnębić… Może rzeczywiście chodziło o to, jak Cid zachował się tamtego poranka…? Ale kurde, co mu tak zależało? To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy zdarzył mu się jednorazowy numerek, nigdy nie wymagał niczego od drugiej strony, czasem nawet sam wynosił się, nim dany facet zdążył się obudzić.

Bez konsekwencji, bez żalu, bez głupich wyznań.

Teraz było inaczej. Cid nie był obcy.

Cid był jego druhem. Towarzyszem podróży. Kimś, kto zdecydował się porzucić dotychczasowe życie, by mu pomóc.

Przyjacielem.

A jednorazowe numerki pomiędzy przyjaciółmi kończą się tylko na dwa sposoby. Cloud nie miał zbyt optymistycznych myśli, co do tego, jaki będzie finał tym razem.

- Wypadła ci. - z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Vincenta.

Blondyn potrząsnął lekko głową, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu bezproduktywnie wpatrywał się w trzymany śrubokręt. Odwrócił się w stronę Vincenta, który podał mu śrubkę.

- Ta, dzięki. - odmruknął i schował ją do kartonowego pudełeczka u swoich stóp.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał dłuższą chwilę nie odzywając się, ale wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu jednak zrezygnował, odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Vincent. - Cloud zatrzymał go w progu, od razu przeklinając się w myślach, lecz nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać pytania - Pójdziesz do niego?

Strzelec, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, milczał dłuższą chwilę i gdy już zaczynało się to robić irytujące, wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk. Który zapewne miał być odpowiedzią. Wszystko tłumaczącą w dodatku.

- Hn. - i uśmiechnął się. Lekko. Prawdopodobnie. Na tyle na ile można to było stwierdzić z samych jego oczu, gdyż resztę twarzy zakrywały mu czerwone szmatki.

Bez dalszego komentarza i nim Cloud zdążył zareagować na jego elokwentną wypowiedź, mężczyzna zrobił zamaszysty gest, który spowodował, że jego peleryna zafurkotała w powietrzu i wyszedł.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko, siadając na podłodze. Przed powrotem do majsterkowania postanowił pokontemplować chwilę nad swoją głupotą.

C.D.N.


	3. Part 3

_Oto i trzecia, i ostatnia, część mojego fika :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D_

_Hmm... chyba powinnam dać ostrzeżenie... nawet jeśli to spoiler... chociaż nie sądzę, wiadomo chyba do czego tutaj zmierzałam od początku XD No, to ten, ostrzegam: sex. Graphic sex._

* * *

PART 3

- Hej, młody?

Jak reszta ekipy byli właśnie na pokładzie Highwinda. Cloud siedział w swojej kajucie - zupełnie, jakby się przed kimś chował, czyżby przed nim? - i segregował na łóżku cały drużynowy zapas materii. Co jakiś czas brał którąś z niebieskich kul, wkładając ją na chwilę do broni zapewne po to, by sprawdzić jaki nosiła w sobie efekt. Potem odkładał ją do kolorowego stosu. W drugim… „stosie", o ile można to tak było nazwać, znajdowała się tylko jedna błyszcząca kula.

- Hm? - zapytał chłopak, nie odrywając się od swojego zajęcia.

Cid otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął, jakby zmienił zdanie. Przekręcił lekko głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

- Co robisz?

- Dzielę materię.

- Tak, to widzę. - prychnął - Ale po co?

Cloud odchrząknął, rozejrzał się niepewnie.

- Nie bój się, nikogo tu nie ma. - Cid przysiadł na łóżku, podniósł którąś z materii przywołania i obrócił ją w palcach.

- Wiesz, ostatnio trochę wydaliśmy… - powiedział chłopak nieco konspiracyjnym tonem - Zajrzałem do naszych rozliczeń i coraz więcej idzie na pędy. Solidnie dokarmiamy naszą czarnulkę.

- Hm, to prawda. Co planujesz? - odrzucił czerwoną kulę, która stuknęła cicho o pozostałe.

- Sprzedać _all_. Te z mistrzowskim stopniem chodzą na rynku prawie po półtora miliona gil.

Brwi pilota powędrowały w górę.

- Oszalałeś. - stwierdził pewnie - Tifa cię zabije. O Barrecie nie wspominając.

- Dlatego to ty będziesz je sprzedawał. - poinformował go Cloud.

- Że co?

- Powiedziałem, że to ty…

- Słyszałem! - przerwał mu Cid i westchnął trochę poirytowany - Ale dlaczego ja? To twój pomysł. Ja nie chcę się im narażać. Przynajmniej nie aż tak.

- Jesteśmy partnerami, Cid. - pilot udał, że to słowo NIE zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Najmniejszego. Najmaciupnieńszego - Ryzyko podejmujemy wspólnie. W razie czego zwalisz na mnie.

- A żebyś wiedział! To twój cholerny pomysł.

Cloud zaśmiał się krótko i wrócił do rozdzielania.

- Chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać, Cid?

Pilot oderwał wzrok od dłoni Clouda, sortujących materię.

- Co?

- Kiedy przyszedłeś, chciałeś o coś zapytać. O co chodzi?

- A, no… hm… - Cid podrapał się w kark - Tak tylko… chciałem pogadać.

- O czym?

Pilot naprawdę wolałby, żeby Cloud dalej zajmował się materią. Gdy chłopak na niego patrzył w wyraźnym oczekiwaniu, to całe sprawdzanie gruntu wydawało się Cidowi wielce idiotyczne.

- A… tak ogólnie… - próbował dalej się wykręcać, starając się co sekundę nie powracać do przyciągającego, niebieskiego spojrzenia. Do mako dodawali magnesu czy jak? - Do motoru masz wszystko, co potrzeba? - zapytał o pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy i nie brzmiało tak kretyńsko jak „będziesz ze mną chodził?". Nie to, że chciał go o to zapytać, ale to było dość idiotyczne, że nadawało się do porównania. Tylko tyle. Porównanie. Przecież nie byli w liceum, seks był fajny, ale nie popadajmy skrajności. To całkiem normalne i powszechne, że dwoje dorosłych ludzi uprawia seks bez dalszych zobowiązań. Nawet jeśli to cholernie dobry seks. Nie, chwila, przecież Cid nawet nie pamiętał czy był dobry, czy zły, czy jaki. Jaki był w ogóle. Ale… musiał być dobry, skoro prześladowały go te wizje, prawda?

Spokojnie, Cid, oddychaj. Wdech, wydech. Wdeeech… wyyydeeech… Na razie rozmawiacie o motorach.

Na razie.

- Tak. - Cloud westchnął i… Westchnął? Dlaczego westchnął, czyżby…? Stop. Pilot (po raz kolejny) musiał się świadomie powstrzymywać przed nadmiernymi interpretacjami. Więc… Cloud westchnął i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. To jest: przebierania materii - Chociaż nie jestem pewny czy wszystko zapamiętałem. To całkiem specjalistyczne słowa, a poza tym umysł miałem zajęty czymś innym… - urwał. Chyba.

- Czymś innym? - podchwycił Cid.

- Piciem. - odparł chłopak szybko i zacisnął wargi.

Dobra, coś w tym musiało być. Cloud nie zachowywał się w pełni normalnie. Prawda?

- Jakbyś potrzebował jeszcze jakiś instrukcji, to wiesz, gdzie szukać. - pilot uśmiechnął się pogodnie i potargał Clouda po włosach.

Ten posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, odepchnął jego dłoń i krótkim gestem poprawił sobie fryzurę.

- Wiem, dzięki. - powiedział, parsknąwszy z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Zapadła poniekąd niezręczna cisza, w której Cloud zajął się dalej materią, a Cid bzdurnym wpatrywaniem się w okolice podłogi i brzegu łóżka. Na swoje szczęście przestał analizować i interpretować rozwijające się wydarzenia, gdyż wtedy zauważyłby, że wciąż siedział w pokoju Clouda i chłopak nawet się nie zająknął, by spróbować go wyprosić. Gdyby pilot się zorientował istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że fakt ten rozsadziłby mu mózg.

Za to jego umysł podjął inne działania, które w efekcie przyczyniły się do mających wkrótce nastąpić kolorystycznych wydarzeń. Cid podjął kolejne próby przypomnienia sobie nocy na sianie i tym razem pamięć nie okazała się wcale taka skąpa, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie, gdy Cid przed oczyma duszy swojej zobaczył Clouda umiejscowionego bezpośrednio między jego nogami. Pilot przełknął ślinę z trudem i spojrzał na chłopaka łakomie. Mógł w tej chwili z podobnej co wtedy perspektywy (to jest z góry) podziwiać jego włosy. W tym momencie młodszy blondyn wstał, trzymając w dłoniach kilka niebieskich materii. Cid również się podniósł. Czy raczej wystrzelił do góry jak z procy.

- To mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? - zapytał Cloud.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i podszedł do Clouda, by odebrać od niego zmaterializowaną energię Planety. Chłopak przerzucił ją ostrożnie w ramiona, które nachyliwszy się nadstawił Cid i gdy Cloud znalazł się bliżej niego pilot delikatnie przyłożył wargi do jego ucha, całkowicie pod wpływem impulsu chwili i ciepła, które go nagle ogarnęło. I faktu, że jego spodnie zaczęły się robić dziwnie ciasne.

Wtedy chłopcy przestali myśleć. Albo myśleli dalej, tylko nie przeznaczoną do tego częścią ludzkiej anatomii.

Cloud zdawał się tylko na to czekać, w momencie gdy wargi Cida otarły się o jego skórę, ręce chłopaka wystrzeliły do góry, natychmiast oplatając się wokół karku mężczyzny. Materia z głośnym stukiem potoczyła się po podłodze, gdy pilot mocno objął Clouda w pasie, przyciągając jego biodra do swoich i ich usta złączył gwałtowny, wygłodniały pocałunek. Cloud odetchnął głębiej, zacisnął palce w krótkich jasnych włosach. Jego kolano przesunęło się w górę po wewnętrznej stronie uda Cida. Pilot warknął, czując jego zadowolony uśmiech na swoich wargach. Przygwoździł go do ściany całując mocniej, penetrująco, jego dłonie szybko powędrowały pod koszulkę chłopaka, zdejmując ją pospiesznie. Gdy Cid niemal rzucił Clouda na łóżko, chłopak był już pół nagi, sam zajmując się pospiesznie ubraniami Cida. Ściągnął jego ciasny t-shirt i odrzucił go gdzieś na drugą stronę pokoju. Pilot przywarł do niego mocno, zasysając skórę na jego odsłoniętej szyi, Cloud czuł szybko rosnące podniecenie Cida na swoim kroczu. Zajęczał rozkosznie, przeciągając paznokciami po jego plecach, wygiął się w lekki łuk i jęknął ponownie, jednak z nieco inną tonacją.

- Au, au, au, Cid, czekaj… - mruknął szybko, gdy pilot zaczął zmagać się z jego spodniami.

- Co? - mężczyzna uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego co najmniej zdezorientowany. Chyba by umarł, gdyby chłopak nagle się rozmyślił.

- Mam pieprzoną materię pod plecami. - wyjaśnił Cloud, Cid zaśmiał się krótko, by ukryć swoją ulgę. Podparł plecy Clouda ramieniem, aby go unieść i drugą ręką wygarnął spod niego materię, która narobiła mnóstwo hałasu, staczając się na podłogę i uderzając o inne. Gdy upuścił go z powrotem, Cloud już był przyssany do jego dolnej wargi, gryząc go lekko. Tym razem Cid pozbył się jego spodni bez dalszych przeszkód, forsując pocałunek, głęboko wpychając język do ust Clouda, by w pełni go zasmakować. Chłopak szybko rozpiął jego spodnie, zsunął je w dół razem z bielizną i nim zdążył pozbyć się ich całkowicie, mężczyzna przywarł do niego mocno, a kontakt ich już w pełni twardych i pragnących zaspokojenia męskości wyrwał z obu gardeł pożądliwy pomruk. Cid zaatakował ustami, językiem i zębami skórę pod uchem Clouda, na co blondyn zareagował krótkim jęknięciem i wypchnął delikatnie biodra do góry, jednoznacznie dając mu do zrozumienia, czego chce.

- Olejek. - zażądał Cid chrapliwym głosem, drapiąc go lekko po żebrach i powracając do pieszczenia tego wrażliwego miejsca na jego skórze.

Cloud sięgnął ręką za siebie, gdzieś w okolice poduszki i zaczął przeszukiwać gorączkowo tamtą okolicę. Drugą ręką próbował ściągnąć do końca ubranie Cida, pilot na szczęście mu w tym pomógł, w sumie sam się tym zajmując i wkrótce leżąc na nim całkiem nagi. Cloud przeciągnął palcami po jego plecach i biodrze, zirytowanym stęknięciem nakazując przeklętej buteleczce, aby się odnalazła. Wcisnął dłoń pod materac w nadziei wymacania jej gdzieś tam.

Cid nie tracił czasu, oparł dłonie na kolanach Clouda i od czasu do czasu wędrując palcami na jego uda, obniżył się, by obsypać intensywnymi pocałunkami i delikatnymi ugryzieniami jego tors i brzuch. Mięśnie Clouda drżały lekko, niecierpliwie pod jego językiem i gorącym oddechem, co tylko podniecało mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej. Niespodziewanie ręce Cida powędrowały wyżej, na pachwiny chłopaka, a ustami zassał skórę na jego podbrzuszu. W odpowiedzi chłopak zajęczał głośno i wierzgnął gwałtownie, zwalając kolejną porcję materii na podłogę.

- Mam, mam! - niemal wyjęczał po chwili gorączkowo, z niejakim trudem. Wyciągnął niewielką buteleczkę i podał ją pilotowi, który bez zwłoki ją odkorkował i obficie nawilżył palce zawartością. Cloud chwycił go za ramiona, przyciągając do siebie, by stłumić kolejny jęk pocałunkiem, gdy nie wahając się długo Cid wepchnął dwa pace w jego wnętrze. Zaczął poruszać nimi rytmicznie, czując jak jego członek drga niecierpliwie za każdym razem, gdy Cloud syczał jego imię pożądliwie. Rozszerzał palce, by przygotować chłopaka dokładnie i jak najprędzej. Gdy dołączył trzeci palec, Cloud poruszył mocniej biodrami, nabijając się głębiej. Cid musiał trafić w jego prostatę, gdyż chłopaka aż zapowietrzyło i wyprężył się mocno.

- Cid, już! Starczy, na litość! Nie wytrzymam długo…! - stęknął po chwili i Cid nie miał wątpliwości czego się domagał. Posmarował hojnie swoją męskość, po czym uniósł lekko nogi Clouda.

Wszedł w niego gwałtownie i mocno, od razu cały, czując jak Cloud oplata nogi wokół jego bioder, przyciągając go do siebie. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się mocno wokół penisa Cida, pilot jęknął przejmująco wprost do jego ucha. Ucałował go namiętnie, ich głosy i ślina wymieszały się ze sobą w pospiesznej pieszczocie ust i języków, w prędkich oddechach. Mężczyzna podtrzymywał jedną ręką udo Clouda, drugą zacisnął w jego włosach. Czuł dłonie chłopaka na swoich pośladkach, nakazujące mu szybsze tempo i Cid był bardziej niż zadowolony poddając się temu niememu rozkazowi. Zaczął poruszać się gwałtowniej, pożerając oddechy i jęki Clouda. Chłopak wychodził naprzeciw każdemu jego pchnięciu, poruszając rytmicznie biodrami. Na przemian mruczał i jęczał, gdy język Cida badał wnętrze jego ust. Palce Clouda mocno wpijały się w skórę mężczyzny, gdy Cid za każdym razem trafiał w jego prostatę, doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa. Bliskość mężczyzny pochłaniała wszystkie jego zmysły, że kompletnie tracił poczucie rzeczywistości, miał wrażenie, że nie istnieje nic poza tą zwariowaną i zmysłową rozkoszą, poza gorącym ciałem Cida, przypierającym go mocno do łóżka. Cloud przesunął nogi nieco wyżej, co pozwoliło Cidowi na jeszcze głębszą penetrację. Pilot jęknął gardłowo, jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała nisko, pomiędzy ich ciała, by zacisnąć się na męskości Clouda. Chłopak chciał krzyknąć głośniej, ale było to trudne, gdy jego język uwięziony był pomiędzy zębami i wargami Cida. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem, z każdym kolejnym gwałtownym poruszeniem jego dłoni Cloud czuł, jak przez jego ciało przebiegają fale ekstazy. Cid wypełniał go całkowicie, był duży, a Cloud ciasny, skóra pilota była gorąca i szorstka, pobudzająca wszystkie nerwy chłopaka. Czuł w swoich ustach smak jego śliny, wymieszanej z własną, i metaliczny posmak krwi. Musiał rozgryźć przypadkiem delikatną skórę jego warg podczas któregoś z ich brutalnych pocałunków.

Cid w pewnym momencie uwolnił usta Clouda, by oboje mogli zaczerpnąć tchu i przytrzymał mocno jego biodro, wchodząc w niego coraz szybciej. A wtedy chłopak zaczął krzyczeć. Krzyczał o więcej i mocniej, krzyczał imię pilota, żeby nie przestawał i że chce jeszcze i szybciej i jeszcze, jeszcze…

Cid jęczał głośno, dreszcze przebiegały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa na sam dźwięk tych słów. Przyspieszył jeszcze, czując jak w jego podbrzuszu emocje narastają do granic możliwości, coraz prędzej poruszał dłonią na członku Clouda.

Chłopak wyprężył się nagle, wrzeszcząc coś nieartykułowanego pomiędzy „Cid" i „tak". Doszedł gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, przez co Cid dotarł do swojej granicy, a nawet ją przekroczył, również wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Gdy Cloud czuł gorące nasienie rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu, jego ciało wciąż wstrząsane było spazmami silnego orgazmu. Cid stęknął głośno, gardłowo, po chwili opadł na Clouda, szepcząc coś szybko i niezrozumiale. W nieregularnym oddechu chłopaka wciąż słychać było jeszcze pojękiwania, poczuł jak penis Cida drgnął wewnątrz niego jeszcze kilka razy w post-orgazmicznej ekstazie. Cid przyłożył spuchnięte od pocałunków wargi do szyi Clouda, z trudem opanowując swój oddech. A raczej nie opanowując, a czekając tylko aż sam się uspokoi.

Oboje leżeli nieruchomo, unosiły się tylko ich klatki piersiowe w pilnej potrzebie nadrobienia ilości tlenu w organizmie. W ich ciałach odczucie niedawnej rozkoszy wciąż jeszcze wibrowało namiętnie. Cloud powoli opuścił nogi, kładąc je luźno po bokach Cida. Nieco bezsilnym gestem bawił się włosami mężczyzny na karku. Uśmiechnął się, kompletnie nieświadomie, gdy pilot zamruczał na tę delikatną pieszczotę.

Cid uniósł się lekko, po dłuższej chwili, by popatrzeć na chłopaka, na jego przemokłe od namiętnych pocałunków wargi, policzki, na których ciągle poniewierał się rumieniec podniecenia. I te oczy. Zazwyczaj błyszczące bardziej niż u zwykłych ludzi, teraz wręcz promieniujące. Zadowoleniem, triumfem, satysfakcją. Widok był wręcz zapierający dech. Tym bardziej, że Cloud się uśmiechał, co było zjawiskiem tak rzadkim jak roztopy w Northen Crater. Pocałował go, tym razem już mniej gwałtownie, ale wciąż głęboko i powoli zaczął się z niego wysuwać. Cloud jęknął gardłowo w jego ustach, zacisnął mocniej dłoń w jego włosach. Po chwili pilot leżał obok niego, oddychał spokojniej, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w suficie.

Cloud uniósł się z wysiłkiem, podpierając na łokciach, rozejrzał się krótko po swoim pokoju, w którym panował w danej chwili chaos. Ich ubrania były porozrzucane we wszystkie strony, błękitna koszulka Cida jakimś cudem wylądowała na szafie, na podłodze poniewierało się mnóstwo materii. Jedna nawet była potłuczona, ale Cloud był zbyt zaspokojony, by się tym teraz przejmować. Kilka innych kul czuł przylegających do jego nóg i bioder - jakiś pozostałości, których nie udało im się zrzucić z łóżka. Jego wzrok na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się na sylwetce odpoczywającego mężczyzny, jego skórze błyszczącej od potu i feromonów. Mięśnie Cida jeszcze nie do końca się rozluźniły i Cloud pozwolił sobie popodziwiać, jak pilot był zbudowany. Wiedział, że później nie będzie miał ku temu okazji.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, było na czym oko zawiesić. Cid był doskonale zbudowany, zarówno dzięki ciężkiej pracy, jak i treningom, które nie raz odbywali. Wzrok chłopaka zlustrował dokładnie ciało mężczyzny, począwszy od jego stóp, łydek, przez umięśnione uda, jego wciąż imponującą (mimo, że już uspokojoną) męskość, pięknie wyrzeźbiony brzuch i klatkę piersiową, szerokie, mocne ramiona -do jego twarzy z krótkim, szorstkim zarostem, który już od dawna Clouda niesamowicie pociągał. Chociaż ex-Soldier nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed sobą samym.

Oczy pilota były zamknięte. Na jego ustach rysował się zaspokojony, jakby zwycięski uśmiech, który to widok sprawił, że Cloud roześmiał się w duchu.

- Trzeba będzie znowu posegregować materię. - westchnął, gdy opadł z powrotem na pościel.

- Powodzenia. - odmruknął Cid.

Cloud dźgnął go łokciem w żebra. Nie miał sił na zbyt mocny cios, ale udało mu się wydobyć z pilota niezadowolone stęknięcie.

- Nie zamierzasz mi pomóc? Razem zrobiliśmy ten bałagan.

Cid poruszył się niemrawo, co chyba miało być wzruszeniem ramionami.

- Ty segregujesz, ja sprzedaję. - odparł - I ty zbierasz ochrzan. Tak się umawialiśmy.

- Hmph.

Cloud podniósł się niespiesznie, przeciągnął i, omijając materię, ruszył w stronę swojej bielizny. Cid również wstał po jakimś czasie, żeby się ubrać. Nie spoglądali na siebie, tylko zbierali sztuki swojej odzieży, omijając się skrupulatnie. Wzrok obojga wbity był w ubrania lub podłogę, dopiero po chwili ich ruchy stopniowo stały się dziwnie prędkie. Tak samo słowa, którymi zaczęli się przerzucać.

- Czy sądzisz… że powinniśmy o tym pogadać…?

- Nie, nie koniecznie.

- Dobrze, bo ja też myślę, że nie koniecznie. Bo w sumie to nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

- Właśnie. Oczywiście, że nie ma.

- Całkowicie. To ten, przejdziemy normalnie do porządku dziennego.

- Tak. A o tym nie trzeba wspominać. Ani nikomu, ani my też nie musimy.

- Właśnie, zgadzam się całkowicie. To ten… wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem?

- Jasne.

- Ok, to pa.

Gdy tylko Cid wyszedł pospiesznie, Cloud zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie z westchnięciem. Po chwili jednak otworzyły się one ponownie, pilot wszedł do pomieszczenia i bez słowa go pocałował. Długo. Głęboko. Cloud początkowo zaskoczony nie za bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować, ale nie miał zamiaru protestować. W końcu objął mężczyznę za kark, przysuwając się do niego blisko i odwzajemniając pieszczotę.

- Do zobaczenia wieczorem. - szepnął mu Cid na ucho, podgryzając lekko. Potem odsunął się i wyszedł.

Przestań, Cloud. Skarcił się chłopak w myśli, ponownie zamykając drzwi. Natychmiast się uspokój, nie zachowuj się jak zakochana licealistka.

Po czym zaczął cicho i radośnie śmiać się do siebie.

* * *

Dym papierosowy ciągnął się cienką smużką ku górze, nie rozwiewany przez żaden, nawet najmniejszy powiew. Pokój był mały i ciasny, nieco duszny. Wzrok Cida był nieprzenikniony, skupiony na jego rozmówcy, który wyraźnie zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować. Pot zalśnił kilkoma kropelkami na jego skroniach.

- Mam rozumieć. - podjął pilot, wyjmując papierosa z pomiędzy warg i gasząc go na blacie - Że chcesz mnie orżnąć na czterysta tysięcy gil?

Facet oblizał nerwowo wargi. Dłoń, w której ściskał kopertę zadrżała wyraźnie.

- Gdzie tam, panie Highwind. - powiedział, próbując brzmieć pewnie, ale wyszło całkiem inaczej - To uczciwa cena.

- Dyskutowałbym. - Cid sięgnął do swoich gogli - Znam ceny rynkowe. Jeśli się nie zdecydujesz teraz, nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz tej materii. - powiedział, choć miał nadzieję, że nie przeginał. Gość był dość mocno napalony na tego mastera, ale znalezienie kogoś kto chciałby go kupić okazało się trudniejsze niż Cid sobie wyobrażał. I niż Cloud go zapewniał. Musieli dość szybko nadrobić swoje fundusze, zbliżał się sezon wyścigowy, a oni wciąż nie mieli solidnej pożywki dla Abby. Tym bardziej, że ceny kłączy poszły w górę, gdyż zbiory były bardzo kiepskie w tym sezonie, a jedyne dodatkowe źródło roślin było w Wutai. Fatalnie, bo import stamtąd kosztował wiele, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę małą ilość terenów rolniczych w tamtych okolicach.

Mężczyzna ścisnął kopertę w dłoniach, przyglądając się, jak Cid zapala powoli papierosa.

- Ale ja nie mam całej sumy. - powiedział cicho, ocierając wargi z potu.

Pilot wbił w niego najmroczniejsze spojrzenie na jakie go było stać. Chyba zadziałało, bo typ zakołysał się niebezpiecznie na krześle.

- Więc zdobądź ją. - odparł i wstał - Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny. - płynnym gestem zagarnął błękitną kulę ze stolika i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia.

- Czekaj…! - zawołał za nim facet, również się podnosząc.

Cid zerknął na niego przez ramię.

- Pan… pan zaczeka tutaj. - poprosił mężczyzna i zniknął na zapleczu. Po chwili kapitan mógł usłyszeć czyjś gniewny głos, dochodzący zza drzwi i krótką dyskusję. Potem facet wrócił i chociaż uśmiechał się szczęśliwie wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego i spoconego - Proszę. - powiedział, podając Cidowi kopertę, stanowczo grubszą - Milion czterysta tysięcy.

Pilot uniósł jedną brew, wziął pieniądze i poświęcił kilka minut na przeliczenie. Zgadzało się co do joty.

- Doskonale. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyjął materię z kieszeni i rzucił ją mężczyźnie, który chwycił ją i trzymał jak relikwię - Rozsądny z ciebie człowiek. - powiedział Cid i opuścił wreszcie zadymioną kanciapę. Na zewnątrz przeliczył jeszcze raz sumę i uśmiechnął się do siebie szeroko. Poprzednim razem, gdy pierwszy raz podjął próbę sprzedaży i myślał, że poszło mu świetnie, dostał mały ochrzan od Clouda, bo nie wyegzekwował pięciuset tysięcy i puścił materię za biedne dziewięćset. Młodszy blondyn był wściekły i odmówił seksu. No, może słowo „wściekły" było przesadą, jeśli się mówi o Cloudzie, ale Cid zrozumiał, żeby więcej nie popełniać tego samego błędu. Teraz zostały mu już tylko trzy kule do opchnięcia. Miał nadzieję, że szybko uda mu się znaleźć kupców.

* * *

- Cid… - głos Tify brzmiał podejrzanie szorstko i groźnie, gdy dziewczyna zbliżała się do pilota szybkim krokiem. Mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho, by dodać sobie odwagi i schował się za gazetą.

- Słucham? - zapytał niewinnie nie przestając udawać, że czyta.

- Szukam materii _all_, mógłbyś mi pomóc? - wycedziła.

Cid taktycznie opuścił gazetę, by popatrzyć na nią z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy.

- A niby jak ja mam ci z tym pomóc? - zapytał - Poproś Clouda, to on się tym zajmuje.

- Cid… - powtórzyła dziewczyna ostrzegawczo.

- Naprawdę! - nalegał pilot - Ja nic nie wiem. - i ponownie wbił wzrok w wydrukowane na papierze z odzysku litery.

Tifa fuknęła gniewnie jak kotka i odwróciła się na pięcie. Po chwili namysłu spojrzała jeszcze na Cida.

- Wiesz chociaż gdzie on jest?

- Nie. - skłamał gładko pilot, w sumie nie bardzo wiedząc po co.

- Ohhh…! Jesteście niemożliwi! - warknęła dziewczyna i ruszyła przed siebie z ogniem zemsty błyszczącym w oczach.

Cid spojrzał ostrożnie za nią, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. Dobra, upiekło mu się. Teraz Cloud dostanie opieprz i będą znowu mieć spokój na jakiś czas.

* * *

Cloud wyprostował się z ciężkim westchnięciem, opierając jedną z odzianych w robotnicze rękawice dłoni na biodrze. W drugiej trzymał widły, którymi przed chwilą przerzucał siano, dopóki Tifa nie przyszła, krzycząc coś na temat materii. Ubrany był w jeansowe ogrodniczki, a na głowie nosił założoną tył na przód czapkę z daszkiem, by włosy nie przeszkadzały mu przy pracy. Wyglądał w tym wszystkim wyjątkowo niecodziennie i zupełnie jak nie on i gdyby Tifa nie była tak zirytowana, być może skomentowałaby jego wygląd jakimś uszczypliwym tekstem.

Ale była zirytowana. Zmarszczyła nos w gniewnym wyrazie.

- Więc, Cloud, gdzie są materie _all_?

Chłopak patrzył na nią beznamiętnie. Oparł się na widłach i wzruszył ramionami.

- Tam gdzie zwykle. - powiedział - Gdzie chowamy cały nasz zapas. Nie znalazłaś żadnej?

- Oh, znalazłam! - warknęła - To może zapytam dokładniej: gdzie są wymasterowane _all_?

- … - Cloud odwrócił wzrok - Jedna się potłukła…

- Jedna! Było ich sześć! Gdzie jest pozostałe pięć?

Blondyn milczał.

- No powiedzże coś! Przecież chocobów nimi nie nakarmiliście!

- No nie… - przyznał chłopak - Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio…

- Cloud…!

Blondyn chrząknął krótko i powrócił do przerzucania siana.

- Sprzedaliśmy je. - mruknął cicho.

- Że co? Czy wyście kompletnie zwariowali? Sprzedaliście materię? _Sprzedaliście_?

Cloud westchnął ponownie.

- Czemu aż tak cię to drażni? Kupujemy materię, to i sprzedać czasem nie zaszkodzi. Nie jest to jakaś zbrodnia przeciw Planecie ani nic…

- Może i nie, ale to jakby zaprzeczenie temu, o co walczymy!

- Czemu?

- Sprzedając materię nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie w rezultacie się znajdzie! Może z powrotem trafić w łapy Shinry, a jeszcze ta potężna? Tych na pewno szukają o wiele pilniej, myślisz, że jakiś pospolity lub skorumpowany cywil nie poleci od razu do Rufusa, by dostać za nią dwa razy więcej?

- Myślę, że nie. - Cloud ponownie przerwał swoją pracę - Jak sama twierdziłaś, ta materia jest dość potężna i jeśli ktoś już wydaje takie sumy na jej nabycie, robi to raczej dla własnych, prywatnych celów i nigdy nie odda jej w chciwe łapska Shinry. Ty i Barret przestalibyście się w końcu nas czepiać.

- Cloud, zrozum… mamy misję do wykonania. Meteor wisi nad Planetą, Sephiroth gdzieś się szwenda i nie wiadomo co robi…

- Rozumiem, Tifa. - przerwał jej- Naprawdę rozumiem… ale nie mogę cały czas… myśleć o wszechświecie. Potrzebuję chwilę odetchnąć, zając się czymś przyziemnym, czymś co… - urwał, pokręcił głową.

Tifa westchnęła lekko. Wiedziała, co Cloud chciał powiedzieć. Czymś, co sprawia mu radość. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak niewiele takich rzeczy mu pozostało i od razu utraciła serce do jakiegokolwiek dalszego upominania jej przyjaciela. Popatrzyła na niego, Cloud ponownie zajął się widłami i sianem.

- Tylko obiecaj mi… - powiedziała, chłopak spojrzał na nią - Jak już osiągniecie z Cidem to, do czego dążycie… Będziemy kontynuować drogę do naszego celu?

Cloud milczał przez jakiś czas, po czym kiwnął głową. Podszedł do dziewczyny, położył jej lekko dłoń na ramieniu.

- Oczywiście. Obiecuję.

Tifa uśmiechnęła się krótko, po czym zmarszczyła nos. Zaśmiała się cicho, choć próbowała to ukryć. Cloud popatrzył na nią z pytającym wyrazem.

- Zobaczymy się później… - powiedziała dziewczyna, odsuwając się.

- Tifa…? O co chodzi?

- Przepraszam, ale…

- Ale co?

- Śmierdzisz stajnią…! - szepnęła, jakby nieco speszona i wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Cloud zamrugał. Powąchał swój rękaw. No fakt, stajnia. Nie rozumiał za bardzo zgorszenia dziewczyny, więc nie przejmując się nim dłużej, wrócił do roboty.

* * *

Ich nocne spotkania stawały się coraz częstsze. Tym częstsze, im bardziej zdawali sobie sprawę, że zbliżał się nieunikniony koniec sielanki i powrót do szarej rzeczywistości (czyli ratowania świata). A wtedy nie będą mieć już tyle czasu dla siebie. Nie to, że mieli zamiar kiedykolwiek przestać się spotykać. Mimo, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, oboje instynktownie wiedzieli, że żaden nie chce przerywać tego, jakże nowego i przyjemnego, oblicza ich znajomości.

Faktem było też, że z kolei im częściej się spotykali, tym trudniej to było ukryć przed resztą grupy. Jedyna osoba (oprócz Vincenta), która była świadoma tego, co się między nimi zaczęło dziać, to Billy. Ale o Billa nie musieli się martwić. Był dobrze opłacony.

Sporo przebywali teraz na farmie chocobów, gdyż niedawno wykluł się złoty chocobo i chcieli go porządnie odchować przed wyruszeniem w dalszą podróż. Cały czas nie mogli wymyślić dla niego imienia, próbowali już różnych opcji, ale jakoś nic nie przypadało im do gustu. Biorąc pod uwagę niezwykłe podobieństwo, Cid zaproponował zrobić ptaka współimiennikiem Clouda, ale chłopak żywo zaprotestował, nie pozwalając pilotowi nawet się porządnie z niego ponabijać.

Było wczesne popołudnie, właśnie odbyli mały trening i odpoczywali razem w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa. Pogoda była piękna, powietrze pachniało czystością, a obaj blondyni czuli się wyjątkowo szczęśliwi. Ich Abby w mgnieniu oka dotarła do klasy S i mimo, że nie udało jej się wygrać z Teiohem, byli z niej bardzo dumni. Byli też dumni z siebie nawzajem, ale tego w życiu by po sobie nie okazali, a już z pewnością by o tym nie mówili.

Razem z Saamem czarnulka tworzyła śliczną parę i dorobili się naprawdę pięknego potomka. Cid i Cloud byli pewni, że ten malec pokona na torze każdego.

- Musimy go jakoś nazwać. - odezwał się pilot, spojrzał na Clouda, który podparłszy kark dłońmi wpatrywał się w koronę drzewa.

- Wiem. Masz jakiś dobry pomysł? - spytał chłopak po raz nie wiadomo który.

- Miałem jeden… ale ci się nie spodobał…

- Nawet nie zaczynaj. - warknął Cloud, łypiąc na niego.

- Już przecież nic nie mówię…

Zamilkli znowu. Słońce grało promienistą mozaiką na ich sylwetkach, tu i ówdzie przedzierając się przez osłonę liści. Było przyjemnie ciepło, powietrze czasem poruszała delikatna, rozkosznie chłodna bryza.

- To mówisz, że on się wszędzie dostanie? - podjął ponownie rozmowę pilot.

- Tak. - odpowiedział Cloud - Nie wiem co prawda, jak to jest możliwe, ale Choco-Mędrzec wspominał, że złote chocoby potrafią biegać nawet po powierzchni wód.

Cid pokiwał głową. Tym razem to Cloud popatrzył na niego i odczuł nagle nieodpartą ochotę znalezienia się bliżej mężczyzny. Nie namyślając się wiele podniósł się na klęczki i, stanąwszy nad jego nogami, pocałował go nie szczędząc sobie namiętności. Cid zamruczał, uśmiechnął się krótko. Objął Clouda ramieniem, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

- A tobie co? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, gdy chłopak przerwał pocałunek niespiesznie.

- Nic. - Cloud wzruszył lekko ramionami i ułożył się w ramionach Cida niemal jak w fotelu. Mężczyźnie raczej to nie przeszkadzało. Objął go w pasie, całując lekko w szyję. Cloud gładził go leniwym gestem po udzie, westchnął z satysfakcją.

- Rozpieścimy go. - powiedział.

- Kogo?

- Naszego nowego chocobo. Już sobie wyobrażam. Nie będziemy mogli go brać na wyścigi, bo będzie wyjątkowo nieposłuszny. Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby spróbować wpajać mu dyscyplinę? Tylko na niego popatrz… Będziemy go karmić samymi smakołykami, jeszcze utyje i nawet nie będzie mógł za szybko biegać.

- Może nie będzie aż tak źle…?

- Będzie. Wyrośnie na zarozumialca, który będzie myślał, że wszystko mu wolno. Nikt nie będzie go w stanie opanować ani przemówić mu do rozsądku… - tok mowy Clouda nieco zwolnił, jakby nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. Obejrzał się przez ramię, by popatrzeć na Cida.

- I wszyscy zaczną go nie lubić…? - dodał pilot, wyglądając, jakby jemu też właśnie coś zaświtało.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, ich oczy rozbłysły. Już wiedzieli. To było jedyne wyjście, najlepsza opcja ze wszystkich, oboje to wiedzieli. Jedyna słuszna decyzja. Uśmiechnęli się szeroko, wiedząc, że ta mała złośliwość nigdy nie ujdzie im na sucho, ale to sprawiało, że tym bardziej nie mieli zamiaru z niej zrezygnować.

Było tylko jedno właściwe imię dla legendarnego, złotego chocobo.

- Rufus…!

THE END~ :D

* * *

_Thanks for Reading_

_Author's Note (dla zainteresowanych): jeśli kogoś ciekawi skąd w ogóle w moim umyśle pojawiła się myśl o pairingu Cid/Cloud, to mam zamiar się uzewnętrznić XD _

_Otóż: grając sobie w FFVII, bawiąc się w hodowanie kurczaków, miałam już cały czas Cida w drużynie. Zaczęłam łapać chocoby, kiedy Cloud był warzywkiem i wtedy jeszcze patrzyłam na tę dwójkę tylko jak na kumpli :3 Cid złapał Cloudowi chocobo, by chłopak się nie dołował... Ale jak potem zaczęłam chodzić na wyścigi i w pewnym momencie Cid wyskakuje i mówi: "Hey, Cloud. Let me hop on sometime.", to pomyślałam: hej... a gdyby oni tak razem hodowali chocoby? A potem...: hej, a może coś by się zaczęło miedzy nimi dziać? XDD Potem poszło już z górki i stali się moim OTP zaraz obok Tseng/Reno i Zack/Cloud XD hahaha_

_Yea, wszyscy kochamy szalone fangerle XD_

_Dobra, koniec tego ględzenia ;) mam nadzieję, że fik się podobał :D_


End file.
